


right hand of the devil

by DenaCeleste



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Lust, Cannibalism, Deal with a Devil, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mutilation, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sinister Fluff, Soul Selling, deadly sins, devil stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a devil, and Peter his right hand. It's not an easy job. </p><p>Inspired by the phrase, "Better to serve as the right hand of the devil than to stand in his path."</p>
            </blockquote>





	right hand of the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Added 6/22/17: ladypigswagon made me THE MOST AMAZING FANART! Find it [here!!!](http://ladypigswagon.tumblr.com/post/159557393148/steter-creator-appreciation-week-day-5-right)
> 
> \---
> 
> To be quite honest, I'm not sure where this one came from beyond the first line, but here it is. Pure self-indulgence on my part, but I hope you guys like it anyway. 
> 
> There are some elements of dub-con (between Stiles and Peter) and non-con (Stiles' human "food").
> 
>   **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

Stiles’ eyes flashed red in the dying light of the day. Peter followed behind him, silent and calm and almost as deadly.

 

\--

 

Stiles licked the blood from his fingertips, let out a groan at the metallic flavor of the substance, the sweetness of the soul attached. Peter dragged the carcass away to dispose of while his master enjoyed the bliss of his feast.

 

He tried not to shiver when he saw that forked tongue wind around blood-red fingers, but wasn’t sure he succeeded.

 

\--

 

“What about her?” Peter asked. She was rather plain looking, but the intensity of her goodness shone to any force who cared to look.

 

“Hmm. To consume her now, before the bitter taint of the world takes over?” Stiles rested his chin in a cupped palm. “Or later, when her flavor is richer? Assuming we remember, of course. So many of them are forgettable.”

 

“You didn’t forget me,” Peter pointed out.

 

Stiles turned to him, forgetting all about the possible meal. “Of course I didn’t. I love you. I would rather consume you in other ways.” He gave a cheeky wink, eyes flashing bright red with glee.

 

Peter opened his arms, and Stiles crowded between them, pushing Peter into the side of a building and eating at his mouth in tiny, biting kisses.

 

People walked around them, but otherwise took no notice.

 

\--

 

Peter clasped the man’s wrists in the shackles that hung from the wall of this particular hell hole. Tears dripped down his cheeks, sweat dotted his naked, muscular body.

 

“Do you want him?” The voice came from behind him, and he jumped.

 

“No, of course not,” Peter responded, brow furrowed, belly twisting uncomfortably.

 

Stiles stalked forward, and his pointed tail wrapped around Peter’s right thigh to tap against his groin. “You shouldn’t lie to someone who can sense every avaricious secret in a person’s soul.”

 

Peter cocked his head. “I’m not lying. I don’t want him.”

 

“Oh, Peter, Peter, Peter,” Stiles clucked, tsking him with an extra hiss at the end. “I see into your mind, dearest. If you really want to bend your knee and take his cock into your mouth, you are more than free to do so.” The devil stroked across Peter’s bottom lip with his thumb, pulled it down a little with the sharp point of his nail before letting it pop free.

 

It felt like a trap, that suggestion, because the gleam in Stiles’ eye spoke of jealousy. Devils could be possessive. They also sometimes gave no shits. Peter wasn’t sure which this was.

 

\--

 

“Is dinner not to your liking?” The sweet smile belied the malicious tone of his master’s voice. He’d been right about the trap.

 

Peter gulped as he looked at the detached penis on his plate. Technically, he only needed to eat once every few years or so. More often than that, Stiles liked to provide him with favored food items. Usually.

 

“I appreciate every gift you present to me, Stiles.” Peter only flinched a little when that forked tongue brushed his cheek, no doubt tasting his fear and discomfort.

 

“Liar,” Stiles accused, this time a bit fondly. “It’s one of the first things I loved about you. That charming tongue in that lying mouth. Now, please, eat your dinner. Wouldn’t want to be wasteful, would we?”

 

Peter picked up his knife and fork, sawed off the first piece, and placed it on his tongue.

 

\--

 

He writhed as the flames licked his skin, their touch just this side of painful, their presence firmly on the wrong side of traumatic.

 

Stiles’ forked tongue swirled around the head of Peter’s cock, only half-chub at most. He pulled away, and grinned, eyes flashing a red so deep it was nearly black. “Aw, did you not like the surprise?”

 

“My family very nearly died in a fire. Their screams...linger,” Peter confessed, fear an icy trickle down his spine.

 

Stiles hummed. “Yes, and your fear is delicious.” He licked a stripe over Peter’s upper thigh and into the ticklish vee of his groin.

 

“However I might serve you,” Peter breathed, and the act of surrender was enough to banish some of the fear. Stiles pouted.

 

“Aw, the fear is dissipating.” Stiles didn’t let that keep him down. “I guess we can indulge in a mix of gluttony and lust now!”

 

With a wave of the devil’s hand, Peter flipped over, shoulders down and ass up, the bed of flames cupping his face in light and heat. Supernaturally hot hands spread him, exposed him, and that forked tongue teased at his hole before pushing in.

 

\--

 

Peter sat still as Stiles licked the lacerations on his hands. “You know, I am strong enough to fight my own battles, Peter.”

 

“I know that, but you know how the others are about me. They take assistants they can ignore. You didn’t,” Peter pointed out. “But they take exception to it.”

 

“If I gave two goddamns about their opinion, I likely wouldn’t be what I am. And you’re right, I didn’t want an assistant so much as I wanted a partner.” Stiles snickered and took two of Peter’s fingers into his mouth, suckling at them suggestively before letting them go with a slurp.

 

“A partner who would never gainsay you, but who also wouldn’t bore you to tears.” Bitterness gnawed at a small part of him, but only a tiny part. The rest of him throbbed, with wrath, with lust. With utter need for his master.

 

The way Stiles’ mouth quirked at the corners told Peter he noticed. He tasted the air, nodded. “You made a deal with a devil. Do you say it’s not worth it?”

 

Peter thought hard about his family. Their screams that night. How they all lived now, because Peter called for someone, anyone, to help.

 

He met Stiles’ eyes, smiled, and cupped his master’s cheek. “I say it was more than worth it.”

 

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com)!


End file.
